


Dreams And Choices

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Choices, Contentment, Dreams, Life Choices, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock and McCoy are content with the choices they have made in life.





	

“Spock, do you think you’d ever want to be anywhere else than on the Enterprise?” 

“Where would that be, Dr. McCoy?”

“With your people? Helping to repopulate their new world?”

Spock‘s eyes twinkled. “Can you really see me as a father?”

“You might surprise everyone and really go domestic.” 

“And where would you be? In a world renowned hospital located in Georgia?”

McCoy smiled. “That would fulfill a dream, wouldn’t it?”

“And what about the dream of Star Fleet, Doctor?”

“Ah, but that dream came true, didn’t it?”

“To the exclusion of others.”

“We chose, Spock. And it’s been alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its character, and/or its story lines.


End file.
